Wittydragon143
Witty (Wittydragon143) is a forumer participating in the GvE War. She is currently on the Dork Side. Appearance Witty looks like a thirteen year-old girl with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin is slightly tanned and she is average height. She wears a blue hoodie and black sweatpants. Her shoes are blue tennis shoes. Personality Witty is mostly positive and she is somewhat self-conscious. This may or may not be the reason why she doesn't post a ton. She is sometimes lazy and likes to lounge around her computer. Usually keeps items in an "organized mess". Powers/Abilities Witty can teleport from thread to thread. She can also teleport in battle. Her main ability is that she can teleport/summon objects to her. Since she is too lazy to go and get them herself (from her home thread), it seems this has become her forum power. Weapons Witty uses guns as she prefers long range. Generally it is a pistol or rifle, but she occasionally uses a bayonet. The blades she owns are a silver dagger and a set of kunai. Although this isn't a weapon, Witty may use smoke balls to escape a scene. OCs & Flipside(s) OCs * Dragon OCs: Arctica (Icewing), Ptarmigan (Icewing), Haku (Icewing), Dreamwatcher (Nightwing) * Fantribe OCs: Pseudonym (Wittywing), Anonymous (Wittywing) * Human OCs: Akira Pond (Wizard), Aspen (Rabbit Zodiac) * Animal OCs: Indigo (Bat) * Other OCs: Kojimo Remon (Seraph of the End;Vampire) Most likely, Witty will be using Remon, Haku, Akira, and Aspen. Flipside(s) Red Eyes is Witty's dark flipside. She appeared around the same time as most of the original flipsides. Red has an odd, evil personality. (Like most flipsides.) However, she has a soft side, which she pretty much only shows to Witty. (More info can be found on her page, which has not yet been made.) Relationships * Red Eyes: Friendly, sibling-like relationship. They get along some of the time. Witty feels like she would be the older sibling and feels like she should be in charge. Red disagrees on this statement. * OCs: Often wondering what they are doing right now. Hopes they don't blow up the house. * C (IRL Self): Confused on why, how, and when she got here. Slightly worried that this will break the fourth wall several times... * West: Interested in him, wondering what he is like. * Other forumers: They're all her random, wonderful internet friends! :D She often wonders what the amazing, awesome WoF Forum is up to. Fandoms * Books: Harry Potter, LotR, Ender's Game, WoF, Spirit Animals, The Inheritance Cycle, The Chronicles of Narnia * Movies: Ender's Game, Harry Potter, LotR * Shows: Supernatural, Doctor Who * Animes & Manga: Diabolik Lovers, Seraph of the End, Vampire Knight, Devils and Realist, SAO I & II, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, The Seven Deadly Sins, Alice in the Country of Hearts, Black Butler, Blue Exorcist * Games: Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Fates, Pokemon, Undertale * Other: Welcome to NightVale (Podcast) Trivia * Witty is a Pukwudgie and Ravenclaw. * Her necklace that she wears around her neck is a miniature model of a teleport crystal from SAO. * Witty feels that it is weird typing herself in third person. Category:Forumers Category:Dork Side Category:Alive Category:Inactive Category:Characters